The Ray of Light and Hope
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Atem is affected by a potion, leading to an unusual and drawn-out solution. Atem/Mahad. COMPLETE.
1. The Assault

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the assailants and, in a later chapter, Amun are mine. This story is rated MA, as I stated in the summary. I ask that no one under eighteen read this.**

Chapter One\- The Assault

"Mmm, my pharaoh," Mahad moaned softly as Atem ran his fingers through his brown hair. He rolled onto his side and gazed happily into Atem's purple eyes who gazed back with a smile. The two of them had been friends since Atem was a child, but didn't get together until two years ago, before the prince became pharaoh.

Atem moved his fingers down to run them along Mahad's jawline, eliciting another murmur of content from his priest. Even though, Mahad was older, he allowed Atem to take control of the relationship. Atem enjoyed pleasing his boyfriend, but at times he wouldn't mind being pleased in turn; he just hadn't been able to bring himself to say it. He was enjoying himself too much.

"Pharaoh, shouldn't we be heading to the Throne Room?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, then." Mahad rolled onto his other side to get out of bed, but Atem's arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him toward him.

"It can wait a little longer," Atem said as he nuzzled Mahad's neck.

"Of course it can," he agreed as Atem pressed himself against the older man's back. "But there is a diplomat arriving today."

"Not for a few hours." Atem sighed as he put his head on Mahad's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Mahad smiled at the weight on his shoulder. _He is so young and so attractive. I am blessed to be loved by him._ He drifted into a light doze.

Two hours later, Mahad opened the chamber door and stood to one side to allow Atem to exit first. The pharaoh headed for the door and stopped next to Mahad in the doorframe. He exhaled slowly before facing Mahad, seizing the priest's robes, and pulling him down to bring their lips together in a loving, needy kiss.

_Whoa, what's up with him today?_ Mahad wondered. Once they had parted, he said, "My pharaoh, you seem quite affectionate today. It is very attractive, but unusual for you."

"It is the diplomat," Atem admitted. "I'm nervous about meeting him and I want more than verbal support."

Mahad pulled Atem into a hug. "You'll always have more than verbal support from me," he said softly.

Atem tightened the hug slightly. "Thank you. Now," he pulled back and straightened himself. "Let us go to the Throne Room and await our guest."

Atem strode into the Throne Room with Mahad behind him. The rest of the court was already assembled and they bowed as the pharaoh passed them and took his seat. "Allow the diplomat to enter when he arrives," he ordered the guards at the doorway, though he knew they would wait for his say-so before allowing the diplomat in. Once the guards left the room, Atem nodded to Siamun who said, "Let the royal court begin."

One hour later, the guards entered. "Great pharaoh, the diplomat has arrived," the one on the left said.

"Send him in." The guard nodded at the doorway and a moment later, a cloaked and hooded figure appeared and approached the throne. He knelt at the foot of the steps.

"I bring greetings from my kingdom, great pharaoh." He stood and advanced two steps up.

Atem rose and stepped forward, hand outstretched. "I accept your greeting and welcome you." The diplomat extended his arm and suddenly a dart was in his hand and he jabbed it into Atem's abdomen. He gasped at the prick of the needle and fell back into his throne as the guards and his court jumped the man.

"Inexcusable!" Seto roared. "Attacking the pharaoh!"

Atem, breathing hard, removed the dart, and panted, "Take him to the dungeon and interrogate him." His head throbbed and he put a hand to his temple.

"My pharaoh?" Mahad asked, concerned.

"He needs to lie down," Siamun said, taking the dart.

Mahad lifted Atem to his feet and put an arm across his shoulders before escorting the semi-conscious young man out of the room and to his chambers. As he helped Atem into bed, he said, "My pharaoh…Atem, how are you feeling?"

"My abdomen and head…hurt. I feel so…strange and tired."

Mahad removed the crown and rubbed the forehead. "Rest then, my king. Hopefully our prisoner will provide some answers."

Atem's eyes closed and he fell into a pain-filled sleep. Mahad watched him for a moment, fists clenched in anger. _I swear to the gods, he will pay for this assault,_ he vowed. He exited the room to find Siamun in the hall.

"Mahad, I'm calling a meeting in the Throne Room. Come along."

The magician priest followed Siamun and took his place. He waited for the others and once they had arrived, Siamun stood on the steps and took them all in. "Seto," he said at last. "You were in the dungeon. Tell us what you learned."

"Yes, Master Siamun. Our so-called diplomat was actually hired by the pharaoh from where he hails. He did not want to volunteer any information, but after subjecting him to a Millennium Trial, he was a lot more forthcoming.

"His mission was to attack the pharaoh with that dart and hit the abdomen. His accuracy was dead-on. The ruler of his kingdom sees this as sadistic amusement more than trying to destroy or conquer us."

"But, what did the dart do?" Mahad said. "The pharaoh spoke of pain in his abdomen and head as well as feeling strange and tired."

"Yes, well, the needle was coated with a potion that is currently turning the pharaoh female."

There was a collective gasp and Aknadin said angrily, "Outrageous!"

"There is a way to reverse it and it must be done as soon as possible." He paused to see expectant faces. "The pharaoh must become pregnant and produce an heir. That's the only way. I say the sooner conception is achieved, the better. If it is not done in two weeks, the pharaoh will be female forever."

"Seto, producing a child takes months, which means the pharaoh must remain a woman for that period," Siamun pointed out.

"I'm aware of that. I believe it's better to be female for several months than forever."

"Point taken. I think the next question is who is willing to be the, um, father."

"It should be someone with whom the pharaoh would be comfortable," Isis said.

"I can think of only two people who qualify: Myself and Mahad," Siamun said. "And since I'm too old, that leaves Mahad."

"Yes, Master Siamun. For the kingdom, I will help the pharaoh. I shall go immediately and inform the pharaoh of what we learned." Mahad bowed, left the room, and headed for Atem's room. He knocked and entered to find a scared, slightly hysterical teenage girl in the bed. The gender switch had already occurred.


	2. The First Time

Chapter Two\- The First Time

"Mahad, what is going on?" Atem asked, her voice a low alto. "The dart did this, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did." Mahad sat beside Atem who had regained her calm. "Listen, there is a way to undo this, but it'll take months."

Atem was stunned to hear this. "Months?" she whispered faintly.

He took her hand. "The solution is for you to have a child. Seto said that if conception is not achieved in two weeks, then this will be permanent. I will not let that happen, so I will help you in conceiving in order to reverse the change."

Atem smiled as she put her other hand on top of Mahad's. "I appreciate that. There is no one else I would be comfortable with." She paused to take in what she had just learned. "So…I need to be pregnant in two weeks in order to prevent me being female the rest of my life. Shall we get started?"

Mahad appeared startled. "What? Right now?"

"Why not? We only have two weeks." Atem slid out of bed and slipped off her clothes, allowing Mahad to openly stare.

Mahad was rendered speechless. Atem's body shape hadn't changed much, but there were differences, such as the hips. Her breasts were proportionate to her body, her face was definitely feminine with full lips, delicate nose and eyes, and rosy cheeks. Her spiky hair had flattened and laid down in layers to her shoulders. _She was handsome before, but now she is absolutely gorgeous._

"Oh my pharaoh, you are gorgeous," he said softly with a small smile.

Atem returned the smile as she stepped up to Mahad and slid the top of Mahad's robe down so that he was bare-chested. She pressed her chest against his as she pulled off his headdress. She then ran her fingers through his hair before pulling him down and giving him another kiss just as needy as the first, only this need was to cure the gender switch.

She released and Mahad quickly removed the rest of his clothes before leading Atem to her bed and sliding into bed after her. He started with the hair, running his fingers over it before sliding down her cheek, to her chin, then her neck, but stopped at her breasts. He carefully ran his fingers over the top of one before cupping it in his hand. _So soft and so smooth,_ he thought as he stroked it.

Atem closed her eyes to savor Mahad's exploration and to absorb everything that had happened since she had awakened after the attack:

_She had felt so strange and she had sat up to find her hair lying flat down her head and a pair of breasts on her chest. She stared at them in shock before lifting up her hands to see that they were long, delicate, and definitely feminine. She had inhaled sharply as the full impact hit her. __**Oh, gods I'm a girl! It must have been the dart! But, why? What reason would there be in doing this to me? Is there a way to reverse this? Or is this permanent?**__ Questions had raced through her mind with no answers immediately presenting themselves. The sight of her new gender and the possibility of this being permanent scared her and the questions served to drive her to a somewhat hysterical state and it was at that point that Mahad had come in._

"Mahad, why did this happen?" she asked as Mahad started stroking her second breast.

"It was intended as a form of sadistic amusement from the pharaoh of the kingdom the man can from."

"Well, changing one's gender is certainly sadistic."

"Agreed." Mahad ran a finger between Atem's breasts and down to her stomach. He put a hand on each of her hips and ran them up and down. Atem responded by putting her hands on the back of Mahad's head and then to his neck. She pulled him closer to her. Mahad planted his hands on either side of her and gazed at her face. Her eyes were now full of lust and desire. She was ready for him to start the actual pain of first time sex.

He looked down to see that he, too, was ready. He slowly and gently pushed in and found that her private area was wet. Did that mean she was prepared for this? He pulled out and then back in. He began to pump; slowly at first and then faster. Atem was hardly quiet during the entire time. She moaned in pain as Mahad pumped, but she was soon crying Mahad's name in a way that wasn't anger or pain-filled. It was a cry of ecstasy.

"Mahad!" she screamed, her fingernails digging into his back.

"Atem!" he cried out before firing into her, unable to hold out anymore. Once he was spent, he rolled to one side of Atem and looked at her blearily. She looked at him in the same way.

"That was…amazing," she panted. "It was painful, but amazing."'

"No less so for me."

"Can we do this tomorrow?" she asked eagerly, covering a yawn.

"Certainly. Whenever you want."

"Thank…" Atem trailed off as she fell asleep.

He lightly kissed her forehead. "You're welcome," he whispered before he also fell asleep.

Mahad awoke to find himself naked in bed with a female Atem also naked and fast asleep, both of her arms wrapped around one of his arms and snuggled up against him. She had a smile on her face. _She enjoyed her first time. It was my first time too and I also enjoyed it._

Unknown to Mahad, Atem was awake, but kept her body still. Her eagerness and frank openness about having sex scared her a little and she wanted a little time to work out why she had acted this way. _Surely, the cure motivated me, mostly. But what else? Well, maybe I'll figure it out later. I should address my people. I can't hide until I'm male again and I need to schedule an announcement and work on how to phrase it._

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked to see Mahad also awake and he smiled gently at her. She was aware of where her arms were and that she was up against Mahad's body. She felt her cheeks burn at the proximity and the fact that both of them were still naked. She unwrapped her arms, edged away, and turned away from Mahad.

Her actions confused him. _Does she think I'm mad with her? I was just as willing as her and besides this is the only way to reverse this. Or is it something else?_ "Atem?" he said cautiously, in case she was mad.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not sure what came over me or why I was so eager."

"You want to be cured, you have nothing to be sorry about. We've been together for two years, this aspect of our relationship was eventually going to happen."

Atem looked over her shoulder at him and smiled gently. "Yes. It would have happened eventually.

"I also know that the people need to know what's happened. After all, I will have a child and my subjects will have questions as I have no wife."

"That makes sense. Do you wish to schedule it and practice your speech now?"

"I've already decided to announce it tomorrow morning, but I do need to work on the speech." Her tone was all-business as it usually did when thinking about her duties, only in a female voice.

Mahad got out of bed, dressed and leaned forward toward Atem. "When you are ready, send for me, and don't worry about how you'll act. You'll be female for months and it's likely you'll be more emotional than what you're accustomed to, but just go along with it. Plus, I'm sure Isis would be happy to answer any question you have."

"I'll try."

"Good." Mahad kissed her before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.


	3. Announcement

**I want to make an interesting note here. Tomorrow is Yugi's birthday which is listed on a Yu-Gi-Oh wiki site. I recommend anyone interested to Google it.**

Chapter Three\- Announcement

Atem sighed as she pulled on her clothes and checked her reflection. _Hmm, I need some new clothes that fit, especially later on as I go through my pregnancy._ She turned away and looked out the balcony that provided a view of the sacred courts spirit temples._ Let's see…I will first confirm my identity, then assure them that this is temporary. I will share everything Mahad told me._ Atem continued to stare out the balcony as she thought about her speech carefully, choosing her words with care and once she was satisfied, she sought out the royal tailor to have herself measured for new clothes. The tailor was stunned to see the pharaoh female and Atem explained the situation. Once the measurements had been taken, Atem decided to head for the Throne Room and have the staff to report: She had to tell them before telling the kingdom.

She strode into the room, her presence noticed by everyone there. She nodded to them as she headed for the throne. She noticed that everyone, except Mahad, was taking in her appearance since only her lover had seen her since the attack. She climbed the stairs and once seated, said, "Siamun, please have the palace staff report here at once. I wish to address them."

"Yes, my pharaoh," Siamun said and hurried off to carry out the order. The sacred court was already gathered, glancing at her and each other; no doubt the sound of her voice was as disconcerting as her looks. Atem said nothing as she waited for the staff, deciding how to phrase her announcement to them. Siamun returned ten minutes later and said, "The staff is coming."

It was another fifteen minutes before the staff filed into the room. Many looked curiously at the familiar-looking young woman on the throne. She looked similar to the pharaoh and was dressed like him, but who was she?

Atem rose and said, "Thank you for coming. No doubt, my presence confuses you. I assure you, I am Pharaoh Atem. Earlier today, I was assaulted by a false diplomat. A dart struck me here." She touched her abdomen. "It was learned that this was a plan by the pharaoh of another kingdom for his sadistic amusement. A solution is possible, but it will take months to work as I must have a child in order to reverse the change."

The staff looked at one another and Siamun stepped forward. "She speaks the truth. She is the pharaoh and will return to normal once an heir has been born." He glanced at Atem, who nodded before he added, "You may go about your business now."

The staff dispersed and Atem sat again, relieved that that was over, but she still had tomorrow's speech to say and hoped it would go as smoothly as this one had. Siamun said, "Pharaoh, Mahad told me about you addressing the people tomorrow morning and I've had a messenger sent out to tell them to gather."

"Thank you, Siamun. Seto, has our prisoner provided any other information, such as when I would return to normal after having the child?"

"Oh, he did when he explained everything. My apologies for not mentioning it earlier. You will change back twenty-four hours after the child is born."

"Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"I believe that's up to you and Mahad."

"Oh, of course." Her cheeks reddened at the obvious answer. She saw everyone but Mahad exchange surprised looks and she didn't blame them. Embarrassment was not an emotion she normally expressed. She took them in. "I know how…awkward this situation is right now. I was advised earlier to go along with my emotions as I'll be this way for months. I ask you to go along with it as well."

"Yes, my pharaoh," was the reply.

"You did well addressing the staff and the court today. I hope it goes that well with the kingdom," Mahad complimented.

It was after dinner and Mahad and Atem laid in her bed both naked, intending to have sex once they finished talking. Some of her new clothes laid on a nearby table. "I hope it goes well, too. I recommend sentencing our prisoner to a lifetime of hard labor. Death is a bit harsh considering the situation."

"You mean since it's wasn't really an attack on your life."

"That's right." She ran her fingers across Mahad's chest, her desire welling up inside her. She started moving her fingers in circles over his chest, eliciting a moan from him.

"Oh, that feels good," he sighed. "But you are the one needs to be pleasured."

"True enough." She rolled onto her back and Mahad climbed onto her, straddling her waist. He moved his fingers over her breasts lovingly and then down to her stomach, causing her to shiver slightly. "That tickled a little," she admitted when Mahad gave her a concerned look.

"Oh, did it?" he teased. "And this?" He wiggled his fingers over her stomach, making her giggle. He moved to her sides and her giggles became loud laughter, a sound he doubted anyone had heard before.

"Stop!" she gasped between laughs. "Please, stop!" He did so and she gasped for breath.

"I think I'm the first one to hear you laugh like that."

"You are. Believe me."

Mahad felt his erection harden and said, "I'm going to start pumping now."

"Do it. I'm ready." Atem felt the insertion and gasped as it penetrated her walls. The in and out of the erection brought gasps and moans out of her mouth. This wasn't as painful as last time, but it did still hurt; it felt good but it did hurt.

"Is it still painful?" he asked as he pumped.

"Yes, but it also feels good," she answered.

"Same here," he said. Both said nothing more until Mahad climaxed at which point, they cried out one another's names.

The buzz of the crowd trailed off into whispers as Atem stepped onto the balcony with her court behind her, three on each side. She knew her appearance was the reason for the whispers. She squared her shoulders, feeling the cloth of her new clothes on her skin. She raised a hand and silence fell over the crowd.

"Greetings. I am Pharaoh Atem. Yesterday, I was attacked by a man from another kingdom. He hit me with a dart that changed me into the young woman you now see. He is being dealt with and he has provided some information, the most important being a solution. That solution is that I must produce a child after which I will be cured twenty-four hours after its birth."

There was a brief silence before applause erupted and the crowd chanted, "Pharaoh! Pharaoh!"

She smiled at their response as she turned and headed back inside. _That went well. They accepted the situation and I think they're excited about having an heir to the throne. Of course, in order to have an heir, I must first become pregnant. I may send for Mahad this afternoon._


	4. Feelings

Chapter Four\- Feelings

"Mahad, did you advise the pharaoh about expressing her emotions?" Isis asked around midday.

"I told her to go along with how she feels, that there's nothing wrong with showing therm. I feel she needs to be in touch with the female she is, as she will be one for months. I also said she should see you if she has questions."

Isis nodded. "Yes, the pharaoh does need to be in touch with herself. It will make her adjustment easier. I already see that she is comfortable with speaking. She is not embarrassed at all with how she sounds."

"We…talk during our time alone. That may have helped."

"Indeed. I suggest you help her get comfortable with other aspects of herself. She trusts you deeply."

"She does. Our friendship started when she was a child even though I was charged with her safety. We weren't just servant and prince; we were best friends and we still are."

A guard came up to the pair and bowed. "I beg your pardons but the pharaoh requests your presence in her chambers Master Mahad."

Thank you." The guard left and Mahad turned to Isis. "I will speak to her about getting in touch with herself," he said before leaving.

"Isis wants me to focus on other parts of myself?" Atem said, blinking in surprise and slight confusion.

"Pretty much. She noticed how comfortable you are with speaking and I admitted that we talk when we're alone."

"I see. Well, what aspect do you think I should work on?"

"I think it should be your emotions. If you feel angry, show it. If you're happy, smile. I think you get the idea."

"I do." She reached up and ran a hand along Mahad's cheek before putting her other hand on the opposite cheek and pulled him in for a pure loving kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I'm feeling love right now. That's a start, right?"

"Of course." He stroked her hair and brushed one of her bangs aside so he could kiss her now exposed forehead as her crown laid on the nearby table. "How about we just show our love for now and have sex another time?" he suggested.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." She reached up to remove Mahad's hat and stroked his hair once exposed. She moved down to his neck and then over to his shoulders where she began to rub. Mahad closed his eyes and sighed contently.

"You feel so tense," she commented as she pressed her fingers in deeper.

"Well, sometimes teaching students can be stressful," he admitted.

Atem continued to rub and eased the tension in Mahad's shoulders before she stopped. She stretched her fingers out to work out her muscles. Then Mahad put his hands on top of hers, getting her to look up at him.

He smiled as he put his hands onto her shoulders, undid the cape, and then started rubbing her shoulders. "Ah," she sighed.

"Now, who's tense?" Mahad teased.

"You try running a kingdom," she teased back.

"I'll stick to teaching magic and captaining the guards, thank you."

"And you do it well."

Mahad kneaded the shoulders and felt the tight muscles loosen and she murmured contently. He smiled; both of them were less tense now and he guided Atem to lay down on the bed and he laid beside her. He rolled onto his side, slid his arms around her waist, and pulled her to his chest. He felt her hands rest on top of his before he fell asleep.

Atem awoke to find Mahad still asleep and his arms still around her waist. She smiled at the situation. Both of them had been tense and once massaged away, they were able to sleep peacefully; Mahad more than her. _Perhaps, there was something else besides teaching and guarding that was stressful and increased the tension I felt. _Her stomach squirmed as a thought occurred to her. _Is keeping our relationship secret the cause of it?_ Her hands, still on Mahad's, tightened slightly. She felt awful at the thought of causing Mahad such tension._ Maybe we should end it. Once I'm pregnant, I will end our relationship so he won't be burdened with trying to keep it secret._

She felt Mahad move behind her and his arms slid away from her. She turned over and saw his happy, relaxed face. He saw she wasn't responding the same way and he sat up, concerned. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I was thinking about how tense you were. It felt like more than teaching and guarding. I was wondering if keeping our relationship secret was the cause of it."

"Atem, no. The extra tension is partly about curing you, but mostly teaching. Mana is trying to learn a rather difficult, but necessary spell."

"Really?"

"Really. Don't think anything like that again. I love you and nothing will change that. I wouldn't care if everyone knew about us, I will still love you."

"Oh, Mahad. I love you too. I do worry about people finding out about us, but I would be able to face it as long as you're with me."

"Well, let's not tell anyone just yet."

"Agreed." She sat up and leaned back against Mahad's chest and felt his arms wrap around her in a tight, loving hug while his face nuzzled her hair. She felt no worry or sexual desire; all she felt was intense love for the man holding her. _I am definitely in touch with my feelings and it's great to let them out. It'll be hard to bottle them up once I'm cured, but I'm sure I'll be able to do it._

Atem continued to work on her emotions as her actions seemed to be linked to them. She secretly watched the actions of Isis and Mana to better understand how and why she felt and acted to way she did.

She continued to send for Mahad to help her get pregnant. She tried to limit it to once a day and for most part, she succeeded as she was studying her two subjects. However, there were times when she wanted Mahad badly and sent for him when she felt those needs.

Mahad entered Atem's room one week after the attack and was almost knocked to the floor as the pharaoh threw herself at him. She seized him in a tight hug before pulling him toward the bed. He looked to see that her eyes were bright with need and her body was almost trembling with the same thing.

She released him and started pulling off her clothes quickly and Mahad did the same. As soon as both were naked, Atem laid back on the bed and Mahad climbed on top of her, his hands on either side of her. Atem threw her arms around Mahad's neck and pulled him down into a needy, passionate kiss while the priest ran his hands down her body. Atem let go of Mahad and he pulled back to gaze at the girl panting from their kiss.

"My, someone is extremely affectionate today," he commented. "I mean, we did it this morning and now you desire it again."

"I can't help it," she whispered. "I felt a need to have you with me. It scares me to have this need and desire go through me, but I've learned to surrender to it."

Mahad tenderly brushed a bang aside. "That's good. You restrain yourself in the course of your duties, but don't worry what others would think if you feel the need to show emotion. A pharaoh cannot be expected to be emotionless."

"Sound advice. Now, I'm still feeling a need and only you can satisfy it." She grinned as Mahad started thrusting again and she cried out in delight.


	5. The Unexpected Visit

Chapter Five\- The Unexpected Visit

Mahad felt eyes on him as he left Atem's room after breakfast the next morning. He knew why: His sessions with Atem were hardly discreet or quiet, particularly toward the end. He was unconcerned of what others thought. They knew that Atem needed to be pregnant and have a child in order to be male again and it was clear that she was looking to Mahad to solve the problem.

_They look at me as a way to restore balance to the kingdom,_ he realized. _The pharaoh must return to normal if we are to live as we did before. Only we won't be as there will be a child to raise who will eventually wonder why he or she doesn't have a mother. The first excuse that will come out will be a lie: His or her mother died when he or she was a baby. It's the simplest explanation as the truth may be hard to understand or accept until the child is older, that is._

Atem laid on her bed, dressed and basking in the glow of another session with Mahad. She could tell that she would not require another one today, unlike yesterday. _I was so desperate for his touch that it scared me, but once I explained it was less scary and Mahad understood. He also praised me for going with my feelings. He suggests that I not restrain myself while performing my duties, but I've done it for so long that it's become a habit and habits are hard to break._

A knock at the door but it didn't open, indicating that it wasn't Mahad. She sat up, tucking her legs to one side. "Enter," she said. The door opened to reveal her childhood friend, Mana, on the other side. She entered, closed the door, and simply stood there looking at Atem as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mana!" Atem said happily as she got up and approached her friend. "What a nice surprise." She opened her arms and enfolded Mana in a friendly hug.

"My pharaoh," she said once Atem had stepped back. "It should be me who's surprised. I mean, we never hugged like that before."

"I know, but if I'm going to be female for several months, I need to be in touch with myself. I know it's going to look weird at times, but well…" She shrugged, at a loss at how to phrase it.

"I did want to come by to see you and talk. I mean, really see you." Mana started circling Atem who stayed still. She took in the face, the chest, and the hair. _It's hard to believe that this is the same person I grew up with. I mean she seems so…different. And she's been like this for a week already? Wow._

She faced Atem who had tilted her head, waiting for Mana's comments. "You've been like this for a week, right? I mean, it has been a week since you made the announcement to the palace."

"That's right."

"You're really comfortable like this?"

"Not completely, no. But in time I will. It's necessary that I do."

"Master Mahad. He's helping you with the solution, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. I appreciate his help a lot. I only hope it is not in vain."

"Oh, I'm sure Master Mahad is looking for a spell to determine if you succeeded. He may already have one."

"That would be useful." A knock sounded. "Enter."

A guard opened the door and bowed. "Pharaoh, your presence is required in the Throne Room. We have an unannounced visitor."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "An unannounced visitor? Thank you, I will be there shortly." The guard bowed again and left. "I'm afraid I'll have to go, Mana."

"That's okay," she said as they both left the room. "We can talk later." She headed off down the hall while Atem smiled at her departure for a moment before heading for the Throne Room. She ascended to her throne once she arrived and when seated, told the guard, "Send our visitor in." She inwardly sighed. _I said a similar thing last week and my life took an unexpected turn._

Two unfamiliar guards entered the room, flanking a man who was clearly a royal judging from the crown and clothes he wore. The man, a pharaoh like herself, strode toward the steps, his guards stopping halfway down the carpet. He stopped at the steps and bowed. "Great Pharaoh," he said with such an understated mockness that only Atem picked up on it. Her eyes narrowed at the man. _Call it woman's intuition, but I think he's the one who sent the attacker to change my gender._ She saw Isis' eyes also narrow and the two of them exchanged a silent look that indicated that they both had the same suspicions.

"You mock me, sir," she said at last.

"Not at all," the man insisted.

"Do not insult me," Atem scolded. "You are the one who ordered the attack on me. Another pharaoh would be confused to see a woman on the throne, especially if they know that there is no princess in the family."

The man looked up with an amused smile. "Ah, well reasoned, pharaoh. Yes, I am the one who ordered the attack. I came to ask for the return of my man."

"Your request is denied," Atem stated. "Attacking a pharaoh is a serious crime as you well know. I have already sentenced him to a lifetime of hard labor. State the real reason for your visit."

"As you wish. I came to see you. I wanted to know how you're dealing with being female. It must be hard, knowing you can't be male again." The man's smile grew, delighting in his words.

"On the contrary, there is a way back. Your man was forthcoming in how to reverse it and it is now being taken care of." She smiled at the male pharaoh's shocked face. "Did you think I wouldn't do it? That I would remain female? Or that your man wouldn't volunteer any information?" She laughed, stunning most of the people in the room. "You are quite wrong, sir. I intend to have a child and return to normal soon afterwards. If your intention was to see me angry, embarrassed, or depressed then your trip was in vain."

The pharaoh glared at Atem who smiled back before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room, his guards following behind him. Once the doors had closed, Atem laughed again. Her court exchanged looks before grinning or chuckling softly.

"Pharaoh," Shada spoke up once the laughter had died down. "It is surprising to hear you laugh like that for you were always a serious-minded ruler. It is a pleasant change."

"Thank you, Shada. It was brought to my attention that it's all right to let my feelings show. I'm glad I decided to do so because the shock on the pharaoh's face when he realized that his hope to see me angry or even uncomfortable was quite amusing."

"Atem, it was nice to hear you laugh earlier and not once, but twice."

"It felt good to laugh in public. The looks on everyone else's faces was funny too."

Atem and Mahad laid in her bed, the former snuggled in the crook of the latter's elbow. Atem wanted sex, but desired to talk first. "I had a visit from Mana today. She wondered if I was comfortable as a girl. I admitted that I'm not completely comfortable but in time I will. I just hope our efforts pay off."

"I've been looking for a spell to help determine if one is pregnant before actual symptoms occur."

"Mana said you probably were. And?" she prompted.

"I found one and am working on memorizing it. I should have it down by the end of the week."

"Wonderful." She moved so that she was on top of Mahad, who blinked in surprise. "I think it's my turn to be on top."

Mahad smiled as he pulled Atem down to his face. "You are just full of surprises today," he said before kissing her and beginning another sexual encounter.


	6. The News

Chapter Six\- The News

Atem and Mahad spent the rest of the week having sex from two different positions: With Atem on top and side by side. They found the first position as pleasurable as the one with Mahad on top, but the second one was a bit awkward and so ceased using it. As the second week drew to a close, Atem became nervous and worried. What if, after all this time, she didn't get pregnant? The idea of being female for the rest of her life was not a pleasant one, but one she could adjust to. _I was confident that I would be cured, but suppose the solution was a false hope and there __is__ no way back?_

"You mustn't think that way," Mahad told her gently but firmly on the night of the two week deadline when she voiced her concerns.

"I know, but-," she began

Mahad put a finger to her lips. "No, my pharaoh. There is no but. Tomorrow night, I will cast the spell and then we'll see."

Atem could not help but worry the next day, despite Mahad's gentle scolding. She kept her concerns buried inside so that it did not show as she carried out her duties. _Yes, _she thought at one point. _Keep busy, it'll keep my mind off my worries and my anxiousness to find out the results tonight._

Mahad kept an eye out for any facial expressions that was associated with worry or concern. But, Atem was all-business though she did crack a few smiles throughout the day. Mahad didn't want to say it, but he too was worried that their efforts were in vain. He was tempted to cast the spell right then and there, but restrained himself. He had said tonight and he would wait until then. _I'm concerned, but I'm also excited: I could be a father, though Atem will be both mother and father to the child._

At long last, night came and Atem sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for Mahad to arrive. She nervously bit her lip and her right fingers drummed on her thigh. She ceased both when a knock came and the door opened. Mahad entered and closed the door before sitting beside Atem and taking her hand. "It's time," he said. "Nervous?"

"I am. And you?"

"Quite." He took a breath and let it out. "Okay. Here goes." He put a hand to Atem's abdomen and chanted the spell he had spent time memorizing. A white glow surrounded his hand, spread to her abdomen, and back to his hand before fading. He lowered his hand.

"Well?" she asked eagerly.

Mahad smiled as he squeezed the hand he was still holding. "We did it, my pharaoh. You're pregnant."

Her eyes widened and a big smile lit up her face. "Yes!" she screamed, tackling Mahad so hard the two of them tumbled backwards onto the bed. She hugged him tightly, tears sliding down her cheeks: Tears of joy. "Thank you," she choked. "Thank you so much."

"Of course. I was happy to help." He wiped a couple of tears off her face and attempted to leave, but Atem continued to hold on to him.

"Please stay," she said softly. "Let us enjoy our success alone for right now."

"As you wish." He laid down beside her and no sooner had she settled up against him, she was asleep, a big smile still on her face. He was unable to keep a smile off his face as he drew her closer and fell asleep.

"Mahad, can I continue to count on your support?"

"Yes, of course. We love one another after all."

"I would also like it if you assisted me in raising the child."

"You…would?"

"Yes. I would love for the two of us to raise it together."

"My pharaoh, I am honored and I accept."

"Good." Atem entered the Throne Room with Mahad behind her. A small smile was still on her face as she sat down. The rest of the court took in her expression and looked at Mahad who also had a similar smile that also spoke of satisfaction.

At last Siamun spoke in an awed whisper, "You did it? The pharaoh's pregnant?"

Atem put a hand to her abdomen. "Yes. We did it," she announced.

The court broke into applause and Isis said, "Congratulations, my pharaoh. We are happy for you."

"So I see," she replied with a grin and a raised eyebrow which prompted gentle laughter from the others.

The news gradually filtered through the palace and various staff members would come to the Throne Room and congratulated Atem on behalf on their department, like the head chef offering it on behalf of the cooks. Atem accepted all of them with a proud smile.

Atem was heading to her chambers at the end of the day when she heard a voice call, "My pharaoh!" She turned to see Mana approaching, looking thrilled.

"Master Mahad told me the good news. It's wonderful that you'll be cured soon."

"Mana," Atem chuckled. "There are still several months to go until then. The real problem was getting pregnant. Now that I am, the rest should be easy."

"It won't be that easy, my pharaoh," Isis spoke up as she approached the girls. She tilted her head to the chamber door. "May we talk?"

"Of course."

"Good night, pharaoh. Good night, Isis," Mana said before heading down the hall.

Atem entered first and Isis followed. Once the door was closed, Atem turned to face her priestess. She knew what Isis was going to talk about: The pregnancy. Now that it had been accomplished, she would need a woman's advice on what to expect and what to do.

"Isis," she said. "I know I misspoke earlier that it would be easy. I just don't know what to expect."

"You didn't exactly lie; getting pregnant sometimes isn't easy. But now we can focus on what's to come. First off, there is the baby's growth. Your belly will grow as it develops and it will be uncomfortable at times, though not right away.

"There will be periods of hunger and fatigue and my advice is to go with it. Eat if you're hungry, sleep if tired. Another thing and I can alert the palace to it, is that you may experience rapid changes in your mood."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"No, but the bad part comes at the time of the birth. One has to endure labor pains to have the baby."

Atem felt as if all the blood had left her face. She swallowed hard. "Okay, that's bad."

Isis smiled in sympathy. "Perhaps it won't be too bad. Every pregnancy is different, even for one who has multiple children."

"I'll take your word for it, however I only plan to have one."

"Of course. One is all we need."


	7. Growth and Suspicions

Chapter Seven\- Growth and Suspicions

Atem's pregnancy was announced to the kingdom the next day and the city celebrated all day. Their joy pleased the pharaoh. She too shared their joy, despite Isis' explanation of pregnancy. It was too early for symptoms, but she knew they would come. In the meantime, she had the affairs of the kingdom to attend to. There were attacks on the city, but only two and there were easily repelled. A true diplomat came a week after she became pregnant and he was truly confused at the sight of her.

"I apologize, my queen," he said as he knelt at the steps. "I must have gotten lost for I was to meet with the great pharaoh, Atem."

"You are not lost," she said with an official smile. "I am the pharaoh. I was attacked three weeks ago and I was struck with a dart that changed me into a woman. I had two weeks to become pregnant if I am to be male again once the child's born. I am pleased to say that I am pregnant at this time."

The diplomat's eyes had grown wider with every word and at the end, his mouth had fallen open as well. Atem had a hard time trying not to laugh at his reaction.

Finally, he recovered to say, "Pharaoh, that is astonishing and may I say congratulations and I hope that your child rules as kind and good as you do."

"Thank you."

The weeks rolled by and Atem's stomach started to grown slightly as did her hunger. She craved grapes constantly and at first, she thought nothing of it. But, she soon noticed how much she was consuming and it scared her until Isis assured her that desiring certain foods was fine and not unexpected with pregnancy. Food, it turned out, was not the only thing she desired: She wanted to cuddle up with someone and that was, naturally, Mahad. He didn't mind; he had gotten kind of lonely in his chamber and was eager to sleep with his girlfriend again.

"Mmm. This is nice," Atem murmured, her back against Mahad's chest.

"Yes. I was starting to miss this." Mahad had an arm draped across Atem's waist and his fingers brushed across her slight belly. "No one questions you wanting only me to be with you?"

"Of course not. They probably think it's because you are the father of my baby."

"Well, I did help create it."

"And I'm grateful." Atem sighed as she finally fell asleep.

Mahad laid there, thinking. According to the palace physician, Atem was about a month and a half into her pregnancy and everything was proceeding nicely. It was obvious that a nursemaid would be required to care for the baby while Atem attended to kingdom affairs.

_I would offer, but I have my own duties to perform and I have a feeling that others may become suspicious of my continued involvement with the child after Atem's cured, even if and when she tells everyone that she wants me to help raise the baby._ Mahad sighed softly. It seemed that the time to admit their relationship openly was at hand.

"It's too soon for that," Atem said the next morning.

"You're right, but I feel it will come out eventually."

"If anyone gets suspicious and asks either one of us, then the truth can be told."

Mahad nodded, concern still on his face and Atem put a hand on top of his, interpreting his expression correctly. "Nothing will happen to you. Only the pharaoh can strip you of the priesthood or banish you and I will do neither. I love you and you love me. There is nothing anyone can say or do about it."

The firmness and no-nonsense tone of Atem's voice allayed Mahad's concerns. "Thank you. I was concerned about that."

"Put it from your mind. You have other things to think about." She took the hand she had put her hand on and placed it on her stomach. Mahad smiled in response.

Atem continued to crave certain foods and started to take naps whenever she was tired. She often left Siamun in charge while she slept. She would curl up in bed, a hand over her stomach protectively. It had grown in another month and a half since her talk with Mahad concerning his future as priest. If there had been any doubt of her being pregnant, this got rid of them. She still felt no discomfort and wondered when she would; maybe in another month or two?

A knock on the door woke her and she sat up, yawning and stretching before saying, "Come in." The door opened and Seto entered, looking as if he had something on his mind. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I wish to speak to you in private."

"Yes, Seto. Please, tell me what's on your mind." Atem tucked her legs to one side.

"I have noticed that you and Mahad have spent a lot of time together."

"Well, he did help me become pregnant and it seems I formed a strong attachment that persists even now." Atem knew she wasn't being honest, but felt that her relationship with Mahad was rather private. On the other hand, the matters of the pharaoh are subject to public knowledge. Furthermore, she did say the truth _could_ be told if anyone was suspicious; that didn't mean she _had_ to tell the truth if she chose not to.

Seto nodded. "In other words, the two weeks spent getting pregnant resulted in strong feelings within you and your still feel it now. Does Mahad feel the same way?"

"I don't know. I send for him and he comes as a priest is supposed to when the pharaoh requests his presence."

"I see. I apologize for thinking the situation was more than what it is."

"You're forgiven. I probably would have done the same if I was in your position. Think nothing more of it."

Seto bowed and left the room. Atem laid down, but didn't fall asleep. She felt terrible about lying to Seto. She knew that her relationship with Mahad would eventually come out, but she wasn't ready for it to come out just yet.

_I'll wait a little longer. Preferably when the baby's birth is close at hand. I'm currently three months in, according to the physician. Another month or two would be a good time to tell the truth._ She sat up before getting up and leaving the room. She was hungry and some sliced oranges sounded good to her as did a tall glass of water.

Seto discreetly watched Mahad the next day as everyone assembled in the Throne Room. He gave no hint of any feelings toward the pharaoh and vice versa. If Seto hadn't spoken to her yesterday, he'd be hard-pressed to think that she had strong feelings for the man who fathered her child. _I feel bad for suspecting Mahad had feelings for the pharaoh. I will do as she suggested and put it from my mind._


	8. Another Attack

Chapter Eight\- Another Attack

Atem's desire for certain foods continued, but the quantity had increased. She had felt embarrassed at how much she was eating and was grateful for Isis' continued assurances. Her fatigue caused her to nap more often and at bedtimes she was, at times, joined by Mahad at her request of course.

"I will be fasting after the baby's born," Atem stated one night. She rubbed her belly, feeling disgusted with the perceived weight she was gaining.

Mahad nodded absentmindedly. Atem was having such changes in mood that it was silently agreed by the palace residents to not say anything about it as it might trigger another rapid shift in mood. Personally, Mahad thought Atem was overreacting a little. It was natural to gain weight during pregnancy and while he loved Atem's usually slender frame, he sometimes thought the pharaoh could use more muscle or filling out a little. _Perhaps it will happen as Atem gets older._

Atem took Mahad's silence as agreement to her statement and said nothing more. She had been feeling irritable and tired all day. Her belly had swelled and it was estimated that she was now halfway through her pregnancy. The diagnosis surprised her: She was only _halfway_ through? _I thought I was almost there,_ she thought. _I'm feeling uncomfortable and moody as Isis said was to be expected. I just need to sleep. Perhaps tomorrow will be better._

She awoke the nest morning feeling far better than she did yesterday. A sign of this was when she rolled over and gave Mahad a long, passionate kiss. The stunned look on his face prompted her to giggle. Mahad smiled at her response, happy that his girlfriend was in a good mood- at least for right now.

She went through her day in a sunny mood and enjoyed herself so much that she resolved to try to be in a good mood more often. It certainly seemed to help the baby. Thus, she continued to keep up her spirits and explained it to anyone who noticed her continuing good mood. Her resolve persisted all the way to the middle of her second trimester.

Atem put a hand to the small of her back as she headed for the Throne Room as her pregnancy reached its sixth month. She had gotten out of bed to find her back hurting and she could only guess it had to do with her belly and the baby within her womb- or she could have slept in an awkward position. She removed her hand before slowly walking in and sitting on the throne, grimacing slightly. She saw her court exchange concerned looks and she smiled sadly. "I'm afraid my lower back hurts. I'm guessing it's the pregnancy." She directed this statement at Isis, who nodded.

"My pharaoh, are you sure you're okay to do your duties today?"

"I'm sure. I may take a nap later, though."

"The pharaoh has reached the uncomfortable part of her pregnancy," Isis said later in the day when Atem went to take her nap.

"Yes and I propose we hold a kind of celebration to cheer her up and distract her from the pain," Siamun said.

"What kind of celebration?" Seto asked.

"What kind?" Siamun repeated. "I thought I already said: One to distract her from the pain."

Seto rolled his eyes and Mahad said, "Master Siamun. What about a proper celebration for the upcoming birth of the baby?"

"Yes," Isis said. "That's perfect and it's sure to cheer her up." The other priests nodded in agreement.

"It is decided," Siamun declared. "I suggest we hold it three days from now. We need to decide on food, drink, and entertainment as well as the best time to start it."

Atem stirred from her nap by a knock three days later. She smothered a yawn as she slowly sat up. "Yes?" she called, putting a hand to her back.

The door opened and Isis stepped in. "Pharaoh, you're needed in the Throne Room."

Atem thought it was odd that she was needed in mid-afternoon, but chose not to dwell on it. "Ah," she said and then winced at her back. Isis came over and gently kneaded her fingers over the spot, eliciting a relieved sigh from the pharaoh.

"Thank you, Isis. That feels a little better." She stood up and left the room with her priestess behind her.

"You are welcome. Don't hesitate to ask for a massage. It may make the rest of the pregnancy a little easier by lessening the pain."

Atem nodded, thinking that Mahad could give massages in the future. She reached the doors, opened them, entered several feet, and stopped dead while Isis moved to her spot. There were countless bowls of food, vases of drinks, and entertainers in the room along with her court. She looked around as she came up to her court. Everything looked so festive and cheerful. "What is all this?" she asked in confusion.

"It occurred to us that a proper celebration of your pregnancy had not been given," Seto said. "So, we decided to have one to celebrate the baby's upcoming birth."

Atem's eyes widened in surprise as she whirled around to stare at the setup again. Mahad put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you pleased with this surprise?"

Atem glanced back with a smile and a happy gleam in her eyes. "Yes, very pleased. It is very…touching." She ascended the throne and once seated, Siamun said, "Let the celebration begin!"

Music began to play and dancers went into action while servants brought food and drink to Atem and the court. She was delighted to see a large amount of grapes presented to her in addition to bread, cheese, beef, and milk. She watched the dancers and then the acrobats as she ate, drank, applauded the entertainers, and talked with everyone else. It was clear that the celebration did what it was intended: It lifted her spirits and kept her mind off the pain.

A solo player with a wooden flute came forward and began to play a tune that Atem recognized as an Egyptian lullaby; it was calm and soothing. The tune reached its mid-point when it happened: A small projectile came out of the end and headed for Atem's abdomen, but was snagged by Mahad's cape before reaching its target.

There was chaos as entertainers and servants alike clustered in groups while guards seized the attacker and forced him to his knees. Atem scowled at him, her hand over her belly protectively. _Two attacks in six months? This is simply unbelievable!_ "Explain yourself!" she demanded.

"The child is an abomination!" the man exclaimed, pointing at Atem's stomach. "It must not be born!"

A collective, angry outcry came from all around. "How dare you speak like that!" Seto growled.

"Indeed," Mahad agreed. He held the projectile up to his eyes and they widened as his magical senses told him what the dart was designed to do. "The needle is coated with poison!" he announced. "It would have killed both the child and the pharaoh!" There were startled looks from everyone in the room and Atem's fingers tightened slightly on her stomach.

Mahad glared at the man. "It is a great sin to desire the death of an innocent child, but to attack the pharaoh is inexcusable! You must be judged!"

No one questioned this decision or Mahad's emotional reaction for it was common knowledge in the palace that Mahad was the one who gave Atem her unborn child. The priests lined up in front to the attacker, their Millennium Items waiting to be used. It took Shada no time in detecting an evil shadow beast inside the man's soul nor did it take long for it to be extracted and sealed.

As the stone tablet was being hauled away and the man banished to the desert, Mahad approached Atem. "You are safe now, pharaoh. Both of you are safe."

"Thank you," she said softly. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He blinked as he detected a slight movement before a smile came to his lips. The celebration resumed but Seto noticed the interaction between Mahad and Atem and he frowned thoughtfully.

_It would seem that either the pharaoh lied to me earlier or a relationship between her and Mahad has recently begun. I think I'll talk to Mahad this time as I believe the pharaoh will be vague again if I ask her._


	9. Relationship Exposed

Chapter Nine\- Relationship Exposed

Mahad closed the door to Atem's room quietly. The celebration had resumed after the attack and had ended an hour ago. Atem had insisted Mahad spend a little time with her afterwards and had fallen asleep just now. He was able to get up and out the door. _She only wanted to talk and enjoy my company, not sleep with her tonight and after the attack, I think she wanted enjoy the fact that it was just the three of us there. _

"Mahad!"

The magician priest turned to see Seto striding toward him, looking determined. He walked toward him and met him halfway. "What is it, Seto?"

"In here." Seto led the way into a nearby empty room. Seto strode to the far wall before turning to face his fellow priest. "I noticed you and the pharaoh spending a lot of time together and I saw how you two acted after the attack. Frankly, I'm suspicious of how familiar you are with one another."

"Are you now?" Mahad looked calm, but inwardly he was shaking. Seto was suspicious, the situation that would warrant honesty. _It's time,_ he decided.

"All right, Seto. You're right to be suspicious. The pharaoh and I have a relationship. It's been going on for two years back when she was a prince."

Seto recoiled slightly. "You were…intimate before she was attacked?"

"We're in love, but when she was trying to get pregnant, that's the first time we got intimate. Before that, it was just innocent gestures." Mahad decided not to mention the kisses they shared before Atem became a girl.

Seto gaped. "I asked the pharaoh a few months ago and she said that she felt a strong attachment to you. She never said you were already together."

"I think she was feeling like keeping it private at that moment. It's important to remember that she will act like a woman since she is one in body."

"Yes, and women tend to be secretive about such things."

"I ask that you not say anything until the pharaoh is ready to openly admit it. I will tell her about our talk and that may get her to at least tell the sacred court."

Atem sighed as she got up. The attack aside, the celebration had been wonderful and made her feel better about the remainder of her pregnancy. _It's been six months now and the child moves every now and then. It was an unusual sensation and I didn't know what it was at first, but when the physician explained, I felt the worry disappear and be replaced with excitement._

She opened the door to see Mahad on the other side. She smiled at the sight of him. "Good morning," she greeted. She gave a sudden gasp as Mahad took her in his arms, leaned down, and gave her a loving kiss. "Good morning," he said once they had parted.

"Whoa," she said once she got her breath back. "And I thought _I_ was the passionate one. I'm not complaining, though."

"There's another reason," he said as they started down the hall. "Seto confronted me after you went to sleep and said he has been suspicious of us being together so much."

"Ah." She gave a knowing smile. "You told him."

"Yes and he said that you weren't entirely truthful when he asked you."

"Yes. I didn't want to tell right then. I wanted to keep it private at that point."

"I told Seto as much. I also asked him not to say anything until you were ready to at least tell your sacred court."

"It seems now would be a good time to do so. Did you tell Seto that we've been in love for two years?" They paused at the doors.

"I did and that we didn't get sexual until we were trying to conceive. I didn't tell him about the kisses we shared before the attack."

Atem nodded, her mind already composing her confession and explanation. They entered the Throne Room and as Atem approached the stairs, she caught Seto's eye. The priest remained kneeling, but gave a small half-smile and a tiny nod. She gave a small nod of her own.

"Before we open the royal court, I have an announcement," Atem said as she sat and the others rose. "As you know, Mahad is the father of my child. I have asked him to help raise him or her and he has agreed. I further wish to state that two years ago, Mahad and I fell in love. Our efforts to conceive were the first times we were…intimate." She took in the stunned looks before her. "This revelation does not change anything. I will be cured and will not be seeking a way to be female again. Both of use will do our duties as we always have."

"Yes, my pharaoh," was the chorused reply.

Now that Atem and Mahad's relationship had been revealed, the two of them no longer had to keep their feelings secret, yet they still maintained a professional demeanor for most part. They didn't kiss in front of anyone, but they occasionally spoke in tender tones and held hands when retiring for the day. It took the others quite some time to get used to seeing them together like this, but none of them could deny that they were happy together.

Atem gasped as she laid beside Mahad one night. He looked at her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes. I think the baby…kicked me."

Mahad put a hand on her stomach. "It did? Why would it do that?"

"I don't think it was on purpose." She gasped again and Mahad blinked at the obvious movement. "Okay, I think _that_ was on purpose," she said through gritted teeth.

Mahad chuckled. "Sounds like our child is spirited. That's good."

"Yes, it is. I'm hoping it'll be a magician like you."

"And I hope it will be brave, strong, and a good ruler like you." Mahad kissed her nose. "So, which would you like: Boy or girl?"

"I would settle for healthy and judging by those kicks, it's certainly that."

"I have to agree with that. I too don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as it's healthy."

They laid in silence for a time until Mahad broke it. "You know we'll need to select a nursemaid soon."

"I'm only six months pregnant," she protested.

"Granted, but look at how fast six months has passed. The next thing you'll know, you'll be giving birth which, now that I think about it, you'll also need people to assist you in the delivery."

"You're right," she sighed. "I suppose we could do that tomorrow. After all, it's like you said: I could be giving birth before I know it."


	10. Birth and Restoration

Chapter Ten\- Birth and Restoration

Atem let out a screech as she squatted on the birthing stone. Her selected staff flitted around her, dabbing her face, and offering prayers or giving her advice. She was barely aware of them. _I knew months ago that it would hurt, but this is torture!_ She threw back her head and screamed loudly. She then bent her head and breathed fast and hard. A hand landed on her shoulder and she heard Isis' voice. "Easy, my pharaoh. Deep breaths."

She groaned at another stab. "It's not easy, Isis," she panted. "Not…at all."

"I understand. Perhaps, focusing on something else will help."

"Such…as?"

Isis smiled. "Well, I know that at this moment, Mahad is pacing up and down the hall."

Atem's lips flicked up in an amused smile at the image of her boyfriend pacing. She started to think of what she would like to do with Mahad. A walk in the courtyard for one. A friendly duel. Perhaps…

She screamed again and then gave a grunt as she felt something move. Instinct prompted her to push as the next stab hit and she did so. She gasped and groaned with each stab while pushing as well. _Why in the names of the gods do women have to endure such pain? It seems so cruel._ She pushed at the next stab and she heard excited murmuring. What had happened?

"It's coming," Isis said in awe. "The baby's coming, pharaoh. Keep pushing."

Atem did so, but her mind was on what Isis had said. _It's coming?_ A thrill welled up in her heart. She was having her child, something she had fantasized about for months only without the pain. She felt a gut-wrenching stab and gave the loudest scream yet as she pushed. She heard crying and sounds of admiration.

"You can relax, pharaoh," Isis said, guiding Atem to her bed and into it. "You're a mother or rather, father by this time tomorrow."

"What is it?" Atem asked, sitting up. "Can I see?"

"Of course, my pharaoh," said the woman who had been selected as the nursemaid. She came to her side with a white bundle. "Congratulations. It's a boy."

Atem took the bundle and gazed into a face that looked similar to Mahad, but with her purple eyes. A fuzz of dark brown hair capped his head. He was the most beautiful baby to her. She just couldn't take her eyes off him. She wasn't aware of the stone being taken away or the women leaving the room. She was aware when Mahad sat beside her to gaze at his son.

Mahad paced up and down the hall, pausing whenever Atem cried out. He was concerned about what he heard. It was clear that giving birth was painful and he wished he could be there to comfort her and coach her. He turned to the door to see Isis about to enter. She looked at him. "I'll help her, Mahad. It'll be okay. Our pharaoh is strong, she'll get through this." Isis went in and closed the door.

Mahad resumed his pacing. It didn't seem fair that Atem had to be in pain to have a baby. Actually, it wasn't fair for any woman to be in pain to have kids. He felt helpless as Atem gasped and groaned on the other side of the door. He jumped as Atem gave a loudest scream yet. There was a brief silence and then he heard crying that sounded like a baby's cry.

"It's here. My child's here," he said to himself softly as he moved toward the door.

He waited for the door to open and when it did, the assistants filed out, smiling and then Isis stopped in the doorway, beaming. "Congratulations, Mahad. It's a boy." She hugged her friend before letting Mahad inside.

He found Atem in bed holding a bundle in her arms and gazing at it, clearly unaware of anything else going on around her. He came around to the other side of the bed, sat beside her, and gazed at his son. "Oh, Atem. He's beautiful," he said.

"He is," Atem replied, her voice soft and tired. "I was thinking of naming him Amun.'

"Prince Amun," Mahad said. "I like it."

"Siamun will announce his birth later today and tomorrow I will present him to the people…after I'm cured."

Mahad put an arm across her shoulders. "I look forward to that moment."

"So do I, but for now, I need to rest."

"Of course. I'll take Amun and you get some sleep." Mahad accepted his son as Atem dropped off to sleep. Once she had, he got up and quietly left the room only to find the court and Siamun in the hall. He smiled at them. "I was going to look for you."

"Isis told us the news and as I have to announce his birth, I wanted to see him and of course learn his name."

"Of course." Mahad lowered his arms slightly so everyone could see the sleeping baby. "Atem chose the name Amun."

"It's perfect," Isis said while the others nodded and Siamun bustled off to make the announcement. She stepped closer and added softly, "I bet you and Atem look forward to tomorrow."

"Yes, we do. It has been a long time coming." Mahad returned to Atem's chambers and laid Amun in a basket that was placed beside Atem before laying himself beside the basket. He continued to admire his sleeping son before falling asleep too.

Atem dozed on and off through the day and night, breast-feeding Amun, and speaking to Mahad. She eventually fell into a deep sleep after another breast-feeding. A small bed for their son had been placed nearby and that was where he was sleeping while Mahad pulled Atem to his chest and joined her in sleep.

A tickling, yet spiky feeling against his nose woke Mahad from his sleep. He slowly and blearily opened his eyes and sat up to look at Atem. The hair wasn't lying flat: it was spiky and standing upward. Atem rolled over and Mahad's heart beat faster: Atem was male again! _I missed his normal appearance. He's just as he was before the attack. Any extra weight has left him._

Atem's eyebrows moved slightly before his eyes opened and focused on Mahad's face. "Welcome back, my pharaoh," he said softly.

He smiled back. "Thank you," he finally said in his deep voice. He sat up and stretched before getting out of bed and over to where his normal clothes had been stored and started pulling off the maternity gown. Mahad watched without embarrassment as Atem dressed.

Soon, Atem was fully dressed, went to his son who was whimpering slightly, picked up a bottle of milk that had been left by the nursemaid while the parents had slept, and began to feed him. Mahad came around and sat beside his boyfriend watching Amun drink.

A knock came before it opened and Siamun entered. He bowed. "My pharaoh, it is good to see you male again. It is time for Prince Amun to see his people."

"Thank you, Siamun. Your timing is perfect. Amun has just finished his milk." Atem put the bottle down and walked out the door with his son, Mahad and Siamun behind him.

He approached the balcony with the rest of his court waiting on either side of the doorway. They nodded at his return to his original gender and smiled at the bundle snuggled in his arms. He returned their smiles as he walked out onto the balcony with them walking behind him and standing outside the opening, three on each side.

Atem approached the railing and looked out at the crowd below him. They were chanting his title, but fell silent when he raised a hand. "My loyal subjects," he began. "Several months ago, I appeared before you as a woman and related the solution. Not long after that, you were told I was pregnant and yesterday my son's birth was announced. Now I stand here, cured and with my child. I present to you your future pharaoh, Prince Amun!" He adjusted his baby and held him up so that he could look upon the people who cheered at their new ray of light and hope for Egypt.

The End


End file.
